Young Justice: Hidden Truths and Secret Lives
by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson
Summary: Richard Grayson is a Vampire and has been his entire life. Aside from Alfred, Bruce and all of Dick's friends are utterly oblivious until a fight with Bruce sends Dick to the only person he knows he can trust; Wally West. In the years that follow, Dick must choose between his loyalty to Batman and his loyalty to his own kind. (M for safety)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Barry Allen opened his apartment door at three forty-five in the morning, he hadn't expected to find Richard Grayson, soaked to the bone and sobbing his cerulean blue eyes out.

"Dick," Barry said, quickly ushering the thirteen year old into the apartment before rushing to the bathroom to grab a towel while shouting for his wife Iris and nephew Wally.

"Wha's goin' on?" Wally grumbled as he walked into the living room with his aunt. When he and Iris caught sight of Barry trying desperately to dry Dick off, they both reacted instantly.

"Dick!" Wally cried, speeding over to his best friend and quickly helping his uncle. "What are you doing here?"

Dick only shook his head and refused to say anything until an hour later when he was sat next to Wally on the couch, dressed in some of Wally's clothes that were a little too big.

"Richard, what happened?" Barry asked softly, crouching in front of the boy. "Is it Bruce?"

Dick didn't say anything, though he kept his eyes on the ground as he nodded.

"What did he do this time?" Wally asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dick was quiet for awhile before answering in a very soft voice.

"It wasn't all him. I...never told him...I'm a Vampire."

"You're joking, right?" Wally asked, snorting. At the batglare Dick sent his way, Wally sobered instantly. "You're not joking."

"Bruce...he declared that all vampires are evil," Dick whispered, wrapping the blanket a little more around his shoulders. "And I just...I had just been about to tell him what I was."

"Does anyone else know?" Barry asked, frowning.

"Alfred knows," Dick admitted. "Haley told him and Alfred swore he'd never tell Bruce until I was ready. And now…"  
"Now you never want to tell Bruce," Wally concluded. "Dude, you're a Vampire. That...actually makes so much sense."

Dick's lips twitched upwards in a small smile. "How so?"

"Your agility, your 'vanishing act', the way you seem to heal a little faster than you should-"

Dick laughed loudly and Wally found himself smiling along as well, glad his friend seemed to be getting his spirits back up.

"Thanks Wally," Dick said, smiling. Not a second later though, his smile fell and he tried to discreetly place a hand on his stomach.

"I'll go set up the blow up mattress in Wally's room," Iris declared, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder and forcing Barry after her.

As soon as the adults were gone, Wally looked over at Dick. "What's wrong?"

Dick only shook his head, though it seemed to Wally that something was indeed wrong.

"Dick, you can trust me," Wally whispered. "I mean, you just told me your second biggest secret, man. I think you can tell me what's wrong."

"I'm hungry," Dick whispered, though he wouldn't meet Wally's eyes when he said it. "I kinda...haven't been eating much and so...Wally, I can smell your blood and it's driving me insane."

Wally's lips parted slightly in realization and the two sat in uncomfortable silence until Wally grabbed Dick's wrist and forced the thirteen year old off the couch and over to the kitchen.

"Sit," Wally ordered, pushing Dick into the kitchen chair. Dick sighed, placing an elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand.

"Wally, what are you doing?" Dick asked, though he sat bolt upright with a loud gasp a second later as he watched Wally pull out a sharp knife and cut open his own forearm.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, rushing over and placing a hand over Wally's cut, trying to stop the bloodflow. However, at such close proximity to it and in his current hungry state, Dick found himself very light headed and faint.

"I told you to sit down," Wally grumbled, pulling his arm out of Dick's grasp and leading the boy back over to the kitchen table. "Dick, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you. I'm helping you."

"W-what?" Dick stammered, frowning. His vision was swimming and the smell of Wally's blood was a little much.

Wally rolled his eyes and placed his injured arm on the table. "I'm helping you."

"You...want me to drink your blood?" Dick asked, frowning, though he felt his fangs pierce his gums at the idea.

"Yes," Wally declared firmly. "Yes, Dick, I do and it's not just some kink. Besides...I've kind of had a crush on you for awhile."

He blushed madly and looked away from Dick before taking a slow breath and looking back.

"Come on," he prompted quietly, looking back over towards the door to the kitchen. "Before Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris come back in."

Dick hesitated for a small second before taking his best friend's arm in his hands.

"It might sting a little," he said by way of apology. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Perfect," Wally promised, trying not to wince in disgust when Dick placed his lips over the cut and began to drink.

Less than two minutes later, he stopped and got to his feet, forcing Wally up and over to the sink.

"Come on," Dick prompted, jumping up on the counter and licking the blood off his lips. "Clean yourself off before you bleed to death."

Wally scoffed, though turned off the tap and put his arm under the water.

"Come on, there's no way you're back to full strength."

"Of course not," Dick said, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "Honestly, I've never been at full strength."

"How strong are you at full strength?" Wally questioned. He had never admitted it to anyone, but as a child he had been fascinated by Vampires and had read every Twilight book more than once and even developed a crush on the main protagonist vampire.

"I'm stronger than a Kryptonian," Dick admitted quietly. "But I only drink enough to keep me alive and strong. My family - my nest - were part of the Pacifist group of Vampires. We only feed enough to keep ourselves strong and alive and we only feed off animals. If we're in a pinch and have to feed off another member of our nest or another human, we ask permission first. Because, as you know, consent is everything."

"Wow," Wally mused, leaning on the counter a little more. "We're definitely talking about this in depth later. I definitely want to know more. A _lot_ more."

Dick laughed, but before he could say anything, Iris and Barry walked into the room. Thinking quickly, Wally hid his arm behind his back and turned off the tap as Dick jumped down from the counter.

"Wally's room is set," Iris said sweetly. "And Barry left a voicemail at the manor to let Bruce know where you are."

Dick groaned. "He's going to interrogate me when I get back. Wait...you didn't tell him what I am, right?"

"Of course not," Barry said quietly, following the boys down the hall to Wally's room. "Richard, that's not my secret to tell."

Dick let out a breath of relief. "Thanks."

Barry smiled as Iris gave both boys tight hugs. "Get some rest you two. Or...Wally at least. Richard I'm not sure if you-"

"I'll sleep," Dick said, smiling. "My kind can sleep, but only if we're somewhere we feel safe."

Iris nodded, pasting another smile on her face. "Well, we're just down the hall if you need us."

Wally and Dick said their goodnights and backed up into Wally's bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Are you going to sleep?" Dick questioned. After drinking blood - even as little as he had just had - Dick was wide awake and didn't think he could sleep any time soon.

"I just found out my best friend is a Vampire," Wally pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you really think I can sleep?"

Dick laughed and dropped himself down on the end of Wally's bed, utterly ignoring the blow up mattress on the floor.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Have you met any other Vampires?" Wally asked instantly. "Like, here in Gotham or anywhere since you've become Robin?"

Dick's face fell and his eyes - now red from consuming blood - darkened slightly.

"Yes," he answered quietly. "I know of a nest. It's the biggest I know of actually. They...offered me a place. Among my own kind if...if I want it. If thinks with Bruce...go south."

"Who are they?" Wally asked, sitting next to his best friend and watching the red eyes that were such a contrast to Dick's normal cerulean blue.

Dick took a slow breath and lifted his eyes to let them rest on Wally's.

"I've never met the entire nest, but...Slade Wilson. And The League of Shadows."

"Of course they're Vampires," Wally scoffed. "They fit the stereotype. No offense"

"Not all of them are Vampires," Dick said quickly, though he wasn't sure why he was defending them. "Not all of them."

"Gosh, I have so many questions," Wally said, laughing. Dick pursed his lips, glancing down at Wally's arm which was still bleeding, though not as badly as before.

"Maybe you should do something about your arm first," Dick said in a worried tone though Wally instantly brushed him off.

"Nah, I'll be fine," he assured his best friend. "Hey, if your eyes turn red after you eat...feed, whatever, how has Bruce not noticed before."

Dick rolled his eyes which were slowly returning to their natural cerulean blue color.

"It's called 'contacts', Wallace," Dick drawled with a grin. "Now go deal with your arm, okay? You're bleeding every where."

Wally rolled his eyes but made his way over to his bathroom anyway, if only to appease his friend. After all, he still had so many questions.

"Bruce looks mad," Wally whispered as they pulled up to the manor the next evening to find Alfred and Bruce waiting for them.

Dick scoffed as he got out of the car and walked up to the front of the manor followed by Barry and Wally.

"Barry," Bruce acknowledged, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm really sorry that Dick woke you all up at four in the morning-"

"Nonsense," Barry said, brushing the billionair off. "Dick has a standing invitation to our apartment. He's more than welcome to show up at any time of day or night."

Bruce nodded, though Dick could tell from the look in his eyes that he was anything but pleased.

"I'll see you at the mountain tomorrow," Dick said to Wally, smiling brightly.

"See ya," Wally said, grinning and walking back to the car with his uncle. Dick waited until the car was out of sight to turn to Bruce.

"I'm grounded, aren't I?"

Bruce didn't say anything, only turning his back and making his way into the manor, speaking in a low tone,

"Meet me in the batcave."

Dick scoffed and turned to Alfred who gave him a gentle smile.

"Have you eaten?" he asked, well aware that Dick would know what he was talking about.

"Yeah," Dick answered simply. He knew Alfred wouldn't press and he was right as the butler gave him a soft smile before walking into the manor and going off to most likely chastised Damien and/or Tim about one thing or another.

Shaking his head, Dick cheerfully made his way down to the batcave even though he knew - without a doubt - that Bruce was most likely going to ground him or yell at him, or both.

"Am I in trouble?" Dick asked, walking over to where Bruce - now Batman - was seated at the batcomputer.

"Get changed," was all the dark knight said. "We're going out on patrol."

"So I'm not in trouble?" Dick asked as he walked over to change his clothes.

"Did I say that?" Batman growled. Dick only shrugged as he got out of his clothes from the day before and quickly changed into his uniform.

About half way through was when Robin started getting anxious. It was rare that Bruce shared his feelings and even more unlikely for Batman to say anything about them.

However, seeing as Robin was about to be shot in the head by two-face, he sort of wished he and Bruce had had a heart to heart before patrol.

"You don't have to do this, Dent," Batman was saying calmly. "He's a child. Let him go."

At the word 'child', Robin bristled slightly. He was anything but a child and while a bullet through the head would certainly hurt like hell, it wouldn't kill him.

Unless it was silver and knowing Harvey Dent, it probably was. So yeah, it would kill him.

"The magic coin says I should," Two-face declared, the burnt side of his face sneering. He seemed to have learned his lessons from the last few times he'd fought Batman and Robin and so he had knocked the both of them out before restraining Robin to a chair and gagging the boy. He had neglected to gag Batman, though Robin figured that was intentional.

"Dent, listen to me," Batman ordered. "He's a child. Do you really want that on your conscious? Do you really want to live knowing you shot a child in the head?"

Dent hesitated, before pulling back his pistol and whipping Robin across the head. The blow was strong enough to knock Robin out instantly.

 **So I've got a new fanfiction. What else is new? Please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **I know I have my Death Note fanfiction to continue and I promise - if any of you were reading that - that I will get back to it eventually. I just...need some more time (I've already had over a month. Oh gosh). To think about what will happen next, but I promise I'll upload as soon as I can.**

 **ANYWAY, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Previously:**

 _Dent hesitated, before pulling back his pistol and whipping Robin across the head. The blow was strong enough to knock Robin out instantly._

 **Four years later**

"I don't like doing this," Seventeen year old Dick complained quietly, pushing Wally's bleeding arm away. "You know that."

"Yeah, but with you and Bruce fighting so much, you need your blood from somewhere," Wally pointed out, wrapping a towel around his arm to help stem the bleeding.

Dick looked away and Wally instantly felt bad. The two were silent until Wally reached over and placed his lips against Dick's.

The two had been secretly dating since Dick was fifteen and at the moment, they were both hidden in Wally's bedroom. Barry was away with League business and Iris was kind enough to give the boy's the apartment to themselves.

"I'm sorry," Wally said quietly. "I shouldn't have brought that up. I know how sensitive you are about that."

"Wally," Dick said quietly, pulling away from his boyfriend. "I want to tell him. But...Wally, he's hunting Vampires. I...I can't."

Wally sighed and wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulders, pulling the boy into his chest. The two sat alone like that for along time until Dick spoke in a very soft voice.

"There's something I never told you about myself."

"Okay," Wally said, rubbing circles in the back of Dick's hand as Dick readjusted to rest his head on Wally's shoulder. "What is it?"

"When I turn eighteen...well, when _Vampires_ turn eighteen, we get a build up of venom of sorts. We have three years to turn someone. Meaning we have until our twenty-first birthday to turn at least one person and start our own nest."

"That's not so bad," Wally acknowledged, tightening his grip on Dick's shoulders. "Is that why you were so worried about turning eighteen?"

"Yeah," Dick said quietly. "I just...I don't know what to do, Wally. If I don't turn at least one person, I'll die."

Wally pursed his lips, dropping the room into silence until an idea came to his mind.

"Turn me."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Dick pulled away and got to his feet, moving to the other side of the room.

"No," he said firmly, wrapping his arms around himself and turning his back on his boyfriend. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Wally demanded, glaring at Dick's back. "You've been feeding off of me for four years. Why won't you turn me?"

Dick gave a sardonic laugh, keeping his back to Wally. "Because trust me Wallace, you don't want this life."

Wally narrowed his eyes before forcing himself to calm down. "Dick. If you don't turn someone, you'll die. I can't...no, I _won't_ lose you. I am more than willing to take that life if it means i don't lose you."

Dick was quiet for a long time before he shook his head and grabbed his helmet, jacket, and keys.

"I have to go."

"Dick!" Wally shouted, though Dick was gone before he could say anything.

"Is golden boy joining us for dinner?" Jason asked, picking at his food and ignoring the glare Bruce was sending him.

"Yeah," Damien said slowly, looking around. "Where is Grayson?"

"I haven't seen him all day," Tim said. He shook his head. " But Dick is seventeen. I'm sure he's-"

Tim was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming followed by heavy footfalls and a few strong curse words.

Jason snickered. "See, I've never said those so you can't blame me for him saying that. Why am I here anyway, Bruce? Don't you hate my guts?"

Bruce ignored him to get to his feet as Alfred walked in the room.

"Was that Dick?" the billionaire asked his butler who looked as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"Yes," Alfred answered simply. "He seems to be in a mood, so I would advise you leave him alone."

Bruce nodded, but ignored Alfred's advice, making his way up the stairs to Dick's room where he heard the muffled sound of his eldest son screaming into his pillow.

Sighing, Bruce let himself in and walked over to pull Dick's desk chair over to his bed.

The room was quiet for a long time until Dick spoke in a voice that was darker and colder than Bruce had ever heard from his oldest.

"What do you want, Wayne?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow before leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. Dick didn't look at him, instead turning his head to the other direction.

"What?" he demanded.

Bruce sighed and leaned forward, dropping his elbows to his knees.

"Everything alright?" he asked quietly. Dick huffed, though he didn't turn his head in Bruce's direction.

"Yeah, fine," he grumbled. "Fight with Wally, that's all."

"Is everything alright?"

"Peachy," Dick drawled, rolling his eyes which were currently ruby red. He sighed and not for the first time, he had the urge to tell Bruce everything. "Are you still hunting Vampires?"

"As long as they're in Gotham, yes," Bruce answered, wondering why Dick had asked. "Why?"

"Just curios," Dick lied. "When can I move out?"

Bruce's lips parted and he stared down at his oldest for a long time.

"Do you want to move out?" he asked cautiously. It wasn't hard to tell that his relationship with Dick had slowly but surely been collapsing and Bruce knew it was only a matter of time until Dick wanted to move out, though the billionair figured that the young man would simply up and leave like his younger brother Jason, rather than asking permission.

"I've been thinking about it," Dick admitted softly. "I mean...Bruce, we fight almost all the time. The same thing happened with Jason and that ended with you disowning him and him walking out. I just...you're the only family I have left. I don't want to lose you."

"Dick, you won't lose me," Bruce assured. He opened his mouth to go on but Dick cut him off by pushing himself off and crawling off the bed.

"I think I already have," he whispered as he walked over to his bathroom, closing and locking the door behind himself.

"Talk to him," Bruce ordered Jason, gesturing over his shoulder. "Please."

"Why me?" Jason demanded, glaring up at his ex-foster father as the man took his place at the table.

"Because I've fought with you," Bruce answered, trying to calm himself down. "And I think he'll be able to relate more to you than Damien or Tim."

Jason pursed his lips before getting to his feet and making his way to his older brother's room.

"Hey Golden boy, what the hell did you say to Bruce?" Jason demanded, striding into Dick's personal bathroom and causing the boy - dressed only in a towel, black hair dripping wet - to jump and place a hand on his heart.

"Knock next time," he shouted, tossing his dirty shirt over at Jason who easily ducked it.

"Chill, Grayson," Jason said, rolling his eyes and pulling himself up onto the counter next to the sink. "I just came to talk. I mean, Wayne made me, but I still came to talk."

Dick rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter next to his brother.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"How should I know?" Jason said with a shrug. "Bruce just told me to come talk to you."

"Yeah, well, I'm fine," Dick scoffed. "I promise. He's just worried."

"Maybe he has a right to be worried," Jason said quietly, shocking himself by taking Bruce's side. "I mean, you were his first son. His first protege. I think he has every reason to worry about you."

Dick sighed, shaking his head and sending water droplets every where.

"Yeah, well...we've been fighting constantly and...Jason, I don't want to be here anymore. I don't...I don't feel safe around Bruce anymore."

"Are you going to leave?"

Dick shrugged. "Maybe," he mumbled. "I might. I don't know."

"Is it because of Bruce?" Jason pressed.

"Not entirely," Dick admitted with a sigh. "I don't want to talk about it. You won't understand."

"Try me," Jason ordered.

Dick shook his head, walking out of the bathroom and into his bedroom to grab a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

"I know you won't understand."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **LIKE? DISLIKE? HATE? LOVE?**

 **REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW**

 **THANKS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgot to mention in the previous chapters, but I own nothing!**

 **Chapter 3**

"So wait," Tim said, following his seventeen year old brother around the batcave as the two of them - Bruce included - got dressed for patrol that night. "What do you go by now?"

"Tim, I've gone by Nightwing for a year," Dick said, laughing. "Why do you keep forgetting?"

"I don't," Tim answered, grinning. "I just like bugging you about it."

Dick laughed, glancing over when Bruce - now Batman - walked up.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes sir," the boys answered in sync as they both put their masks on and followed Batman over to the batmobile.

Dick frowned when patrol began. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach that something was going to happen that night that would make his choice for him of whether or not he should stay at Wayne Manor.

"Batman, why are we watching this warehouse?" Robin asked. It was around half past three in the morning and Nightwing's feeling that something was going to go wrong had yet to fade.

"There are two Vampires in there," Batman answered, not noticing how his oldest went rigid at the words. "I've called in Nightwing's old team to help us take them down."

"Cool!" Robin said. He turned to say something to Nightwing, though he was surprised to find his brother gone. "Where's Nightwing?"

Batman looked around and cursed internally. Nightwing had always been sensitive to the Vampire subject, though Batman had never really known why.

"We can't worry about that right now," the older man said quietly. "Let him do what he wants. I don't want to fight him tonight."

Robin pursed his lips, but before he could say anything, Artemis, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian landed on the roof behind the heroes of Gotham.

"Where's Nightwing?" Wally asked, worry for his friend making him speak instantly.

"We don't know," Robin answered, shrugging. "He just vanished. But I'm sure he's fine."

Kid Flash pursed his lips, well aware of what was about to go down. "I'll go look for him."

"We need you here," Batman said firmly. "Nightwing can handle himself."

Kid Flash took a long, slow breath to keep himself calm, though he knew better than to object.

 _Dick, you had better not be doing what I know you're doing._

"Who are you?" the little girl asked, glaring up at the masked hero. She and her sister looked young, though if you knew what they were, you knew they were anything but.

"My name is Nightwing," the hero answered, stepping into the light and parting his lips to allow the girls to see his fangs. "I'm one of you."

"But you work with Batman," the second girl declared, crossing her arms over her chest. "So you're betraying our kind."

"If I were betraying my own kind, I wouldn't be here warning you of the six heroes who are about to come in here and kill you."

The girls looked at each other before looking back to Nightwing.

"My name is VIctoria," the first girl introduced herself. "This is my sister Rebecca. What do you mean, six heroes?"

"Batman hates our kind," Nightwing answered. "And he doesn't know what I am. But I won't stand aside and let him kill you. I'm telling you now, get out of here. I'm not at my full strength - I've never been - but I'm strong enough to hold them off long enough for you to get out of here."

Victoria and Rebecca looked at one another with worry before looking back to Nightwing. Before either of them could say anything, however, there was the sound of footsteps followed by a gruff voice that Nightwing did not want to hear.

"Nightwing, be careful."

Nightwing ground his teeth before forcing himself to stay calm. He slowly turned around and found himself faced with his old team, Batman, and Robin.

"Don't turn your back on them, friend," Aqualad said, holding out a warning hand. "You don't know what they're-"

"You won't hurt them," Nightwing send firmly, pulling out his escrima sticks and splitting it in two to hold in front of himself. "You have to get through me first."

"Nightwing, get out of our way," Batman said firmly. "You don't know what they're capable of."

"And clearly you don't know what _I'm_ capable of," Nightwing growled. "They're children, Batman."

"They're monsters," Miss Martian said, not missing the way Nightwing flinched and growled in response to the word 'monsters'. "We don't want them to hurt anyone."

"So you'll hurt them to protect others?" Nightwing demanded, dropping into a defensive position. "I thought you didn't kill, _Batman."_

"I don't," Batman growled, stepping forward. "I will not directly kill them-"

"You're going to starve them," Nightwing breathed, eyes going wide under his domino mask. "You're going to starve them to death."

"Nightwing, step out of the way," Batman said firmly, pulling out a batarang. His heart tightened at the idea of hurting his first protege but the seventeen year old was being stupid.

"You have to get through me first," Nightwing declared one last time before launching himself at his mentor and father.

Now, his enemy.

Nightwing let out a shout of pain as he was flung across the warehouse by Superboy. He had expected his team to turn against him and he was only thankful that Kid Flash had managed to convince the kids to follow him and get out.

Nightwing groaned loudly when he hit a wall and fell to the floor. He struggled to his feet, placing a hand on his forehead and coming away with blood.

 _Great._ He groaned as he pulled out two batarangs. _Just great. I'm bleeding and I'm starving. Yeah, this is going to end well._

Trying to shake off his momentary dizziness, Nightwing looked up at Batman moved towards him with his taser in hand.

"Nightwing, stop," he said firmly. Nightwing narrowed his eyes, flicking his attention down to the taser. The weapon was on a setting that would only knock him out, though it would certainly hurt like hell.

Nightwing swallowed thickly and looked around the ensure Kid Flash and the vampires were out of sight, before dropping his weapons and holding his hands up, eyes downcast to the ground.

"Are you going to come with me willingly?" Batman asked, trying to find a bite mark on his son's neck, though he didn't see any sign that his son had been turned. After all, what other reason would Nightwing have for disobeying orders and protecting vampires?

"No," Nightwing answered darkly. "You have to promise you won't go after them first."

Nightwing didn't even see the taser coming until it connected with him and he fell to the ground unconscious.

 **I know it's short, but I like suspense!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **Do you like it? Is it bad? Is there something I should do differently?**

 **LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!**

 **THANKS**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

When Nightwing regained consciousness, everything hurt. He groaned, squeezing his eyes closed as he tried to figure out what had happened last.

In less than a second, everything came flashing back and he gasped, eyes flying open as he tried to sit up.

Key word; tried.

Frowning, Nightwing looked down to find himself dressed in a plain t-shirt as well as a pair of sweatpants. His wrists and ankles were restrained to a bed.

His bed in his room in the manor.

Groaning, Dick dropped his head back to the pillow and tested the limits of his bonds. On a typical day, he would have been able to break his restraints easily.

However, there were two stopping factors. Maybe more if he really thought about it.

One; he was in the manor. If he broke his restraints, he would end of revealing himself to Bruce and Tim and Damien and Jason far earlier than Dick had ever wanted.

The other reason was that he was starving. True, eating regular 'human food' was often enough to keep the dizziness at bay, but Dick's body was craving something else.

Blood.

Taking a slow breath, Dick looked around and briefly wondered if he was alone until he heard the doorknob turning. Bruce entered a second later and the smell of his blood was so overwhelming, Dick almost wanted to cry.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked quietly, unaware of his son's internal struggle.

"Peachy," Dick groaned, turning his head away from Bruce. On most days, Dick was in control of whether or not his fangs were visible. At the moment, however, he was starving and could smell Bruce's blood and wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into-

 _What am I thinking!?_ Dick shouted at himself. _He's my father._

"What do you remember?" Bruce asked, clasping his hands in his lap.

"You tased me," Dick answered without hesitation.

"I had to."

Dick only hummed in response. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Four days. It took more out of you than I thought it would. I was worried I'd hurt you."

"Why am I restrained?"

"Dick, you vanished when Tim and I were talking," Bruce explained, sighing. "You got hurt protecting vampires. I thought...I thought they turned you."

Dick didn't say anything, though he knew Bruce was right to worry. Keeping his tone light, Dick looked up at his foster father with a smile.

"Well, they didn't turn me." Dick was careful to prevent Bruce was seeing his fangs because that would one hundred percent contradict what he was about to say. "I'm not a Vampire. So you can untie me now."

"Dick, I still want to monitor you," Bruce said with a sigh. "Just because you say they didn't turn you doesn't mean anything."

"You don't believe me," Dick concluded. "You think they turned me and either don't want to tell you or I don't know."

"Dick-"

"If you're not going to untie me, then get out," Dick ordered. He was getting more and more lightheaded and Bruce's blood was doing the opposite of helping him.

Sighing, Bruce got to his feet and made his way over to the bedroom door.

"I'll send Alfred in later with something to eat," the billionaire said quietly before leaving the room and closing the door softly.

Dick almost let out a scream of frustration when Bruce left, but he knew better and so managed to force himself to calm down.

"It's fine," he told himself firmly. "Alfred knows what I am and surely he'll know what I need. Right?"

Dick shook his head but his starvation had managed to get the upper hand and a few seconds later, he lost consciousness.

Alfred was sitting next to his bed when Dick regained consciousness a long time later.

"You're not looking well," the butler acknowledged, removing the restraints from Dick's wrists and helping him sit up before handing him a water bottle filled with blood. "I assume this is what you need?"

Dick didn't bother to answer, removing the cap as fast as he could, throwing it to the other side of the room before draining the blood far too quickly.

"Thanks," he whispered, passing the bottle back over to Alfred. "When can I get out from under house arrest?"

Alfred chuckled softly. "Well, I'll inform master Bruce that I looked you over and there is no sign that you were turned."

"What makes you think that's going to be enough to convince him?"

Alfred smiled. "No, I don't think that is enough, but hopefully he'll listen to me."

Dick scoffed. "Yeah, hopefully."

It was, as it turned out, enough for Bruce because Dick found himself out on patrol with Batman and Robin a week later.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked quietly after the three of them had split up and Nightwing and Robin had gone off together.

"Yeah," Nightwing answered, scoffing. "Just peachy. It's not like I was put under house arrest for a week or anything."

"Nightwing, he was trying to protect us-"

"He was trying to protect himself," Nightwing clarified. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out. I just...got angry."

"It's okay," Robin said quietly. "Are you still thinking about leaving?"

"Maybe," Nightwing mumbled. "I just...don't know where to go."

"Would you go to KF's?" Robin asked quietly.

Nightwing sighed. "No, too obvious. Batman would know where I went right away. Anyway, KF and I aren't really speaking right now."

"Why?"

"Not important."

"Do you not want Bats to know where you are?"

"No, I don't," Nightwing answered, laughing. "God, no."

Robin nodded and the two remained quiet until they heard sick laughter from the street below.

"Of course," Robin drawled, rolling his eyes when he caught sight of Scarecrow. "The one man Bats told us to avoid."

"Yeah, we have another problem," Nightwing said, wincing. "Joker got out as well."

"Well we can't split up!" Robin said.

Nightwing shook his head. "We'll handle Scarecrow and just hope Batman knows about Joker. I'm not really in the mood to deal with that clown anyway."

Robin nodded and together he and his older brother jumped down to face the Scarecrow.

Of all the nights on patrol for Robin to not have any antidote for scarecrow, the night Nightwing got injected ten times _at least_ with Scarecrows venom was not a good one.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, rushing over to Nightwing as the older man finished tying up the villain.

"Yeah, fine," Nightwing answered, though he rubbed his neck where he'd been injected. "I promise."

"Nightwing, you were injected ten times at least," Robin pointed out. "Surely you're not - as you say - feeling the aster?"

Nightwing chuckled, taking a step forward only to nearly faceplant on the asphalt.

"Yeah, no, I'm not okay," he answered. "We need to contact Batman."

"I told him to meet us on top of Wayne Industries," Robin said, taking his brother's arm and helping the older hero down the alleyway. "He doesn't have any antidote either."

"Wonderful," Nightwing drawled, rolling his eyes under his mask. "Just great."

"Just hang in there, okay?" Robin requested, worry shimmering in his hidden eyes. "You'll be okay."

"Robin," Nightwing said softly. "I don't think I'm going to make it to Wayne Industries."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "You're not dying!"

"No, but I'm on the brink of unconsciousness," Nightwing said quietly. "Just leave me here and get Batman, okay? I'll be fine."

"Nightwing-"

"That's an order," Nightwing said firmly, pulling away from his brother and stumbling over to lean heavily on the wall. "Now, Robin."

Robin swallowed thickly before finally making his choice, turning and sprinting towards Wayne Industries.

"You're an idiot," Kid Flash growled as he yanked an unconscious Nightwing upwards. "I swear. Lying to your little brother and what you were injected with."

Nightwing moaned, his blue eyes flickering open ever so slightly.

"Calm down, you're fine," Kid Flash said when his boyfriend struggled. "God, you're so stupid sometimes. Come on. I'll get you home and then we're having a little chat."

Nightwing barely heard the sentence, but he knew he could trust whoever had him and so he lost consciousness once more.

 **Well? Good? Bad? Want me to stop?**

 **Let me know in a REVIEW**

 **THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

"Where were you!?" Tim screamed two weeks later when Dick finally showed back up in the Batcave. "I thought you were dead! Or worse!"

Before Dick could even open his mouth to explain, his little brother punched him in the stomach and ran off sobbing up towards the rest of the manor.

Dick winced, well aware of the earful he was about to get from Bruce.

"Well, he's already going to be mad at me," Dick mumbled as he followed after Tim. "It's now or never to tell him what I am."

Taking a slow breath and knowing that once he made his choice he couldn't ever come back to the manor, Dick made his way upstairs and towards Bruce's study.

"Tim, are you alright?" Bruce asked, looking up when Tim ran in with tears running down his face. Before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door and Dick walked in.

"Dick," Bruce breathed, getting to his feet. "You're okay. Where...where were you?"

"With Wally," Dick admitted quietly. "He saved my life. Got there before you or Tim and thankfully had the antidote."

"Why didn't you call us?!" Tim shouted, though he was held back by Bruce. "We thought you were dead!"

"I know," Dick whispered, hanging his head. "And...I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Tim said quietly. "I thought I lost you."

"Dick," Bruce said softly, walking forward and placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "Why didn't you...call us, or something?"

"I was too scared," Dick admitted. "I thought Tim would realize that I hadn't…" he sighed and pressed on. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

"I thought you were dead," Tim said again. Dick nodded, dropping his gaze. Bruce could tell his oldest truly felt bad and so he stepped forward to embrace the last of the Flying Graysons.

"It's alright," he said quietly. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Dick answered quietly. "I was going to call you, Bruce, but...I wasn't just...with Wally."

Bruce frowned and took a step back, keeping his hands on Dick's shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't approve," Dick said with a weak laugh. "At all."

"Tim, can I talk with Dick alone?" Bruce requested, looking over at his youngest who was clearly still angry.

"Yeah," Tim said quietly, glaring at Dick as he left the room. As soon as he was gone, Bruce turned back to Dick.

"What happened? When you were with Wally?"

Dick took a long, slow breath, keeping his attention on the ground as he answered.

"Wally and I were - _are_ \- working with….Slade Wilson and the League of Assassins. We're hunting Tony Zucco."

"Dick, he was arrested," Bruce said quietly. Dick laughed loudly, pulling out of Bruce's weak grip and stepping back.

"That's just the lie you fed me when I was eight!" Dick shouted before forcing himself to calm down. "I know he was never caught, Bruce. I know you had him but he tricked you and escaped. I'm not stupid."

"Dick-"

"I'm moving out," Dick said firmly. "Wally and I are moving to Bludhaven. Closer to Wilson, closer to base if that's what you want to call it."

"Dick-" Bruce pleaded, though Dick wasn't letting him talk.

"I have to go pack my stuff," Dick said quietly, turning and walking away. "Slade will be here in two hours."

"Dick, listen to me-"

"You lied to me!" Dick shouted, spinning around and glaring at his foster father. "You told me he was in jail! You said he was _dead!_ I can't trust you, _Bruce!_ "

Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but Dick was gone. Sighing, Bruce ran a hand over his face before leaving his study and making his way to his car.

If anyone could stop Dick from leaving, it would be Jason.

Bruce only hoped that Jason didn't hold any resentment.

"Absolutely not," Jason said with a laugh, leaning on his doorway and smirking at his ex-father. "What reason do I have to help you?"

"Jason-" Bruce sighed.

"And anyway, Dickie bird has a good reason to leave. I mean...you _did_ lie to him."

"Jason, listen to me," Bruce said firmly. "Dick is working with Slade Wilson. You know how that's going to end."

"Dick can fend for himself, Wayne," Jason pointed out. "He'll be fine and he'll have Wally. Plus, I'm like...two blocks away from where they're going to be moving and working."

Bruce's lips parted slightly. "Can you keep an eye on him?"

"Well, seeing as he likes me and I'm not getting anything out of it, no," Jason answered, grinning. "Good day, Wayne."

"I'd pay you!" Bruce said, pleading. "Please, Jason. I care about Dick-"

"Yeah, but you kicked me out," Jason pointed out. "You didn't care about me and I hold resentment about that. I'm not helping you. So I say again, good day."

Bruce didn't get a chance to try again because Jason quickly shut the door in his face. Bruce groaned, but turned and made his way back to his car nonetheless. He checked his watch as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Hour and a half until Wilson shows up," Bruce mused. "It'll take me forty-five minutes...that'll give me fifteen minutes to convince Dick to stay."

Nodding to himself, Bruce turned his car on and made his way back to the manor, praying he could convince Dick to stay.

Oh, how wrong he was.

 **Sorry it was short, but I wasn't sure what else to write.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **PLEASE!**

 **THANKS!**


End file.
